


Three

by Nowanuno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drugs, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowanuno/pseuds/Nowanuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failing to learn from his mistakes and turn himself around, Danny confesses the error of his ways to Jude, but it may be that this time Jude has finally had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

"So um, I've... kinda done it again."

So that explained the pacing and the nervous, embarrassed glances. Jude folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Danny. "And?"

"And, uh, I'm pregnant."

"Again," Jude put in, knowing the little word would hover there otherwise.

Danny only bobbed his head and bit his lips.

"Fuck, Danny. This's the third time." Though he hadn't raised his voice, Danny still shrank back. Good, Jude thought, let him squirm. "Do you even know the father's name this time?"

"Trevor!" Danny blurted, but under Jude's intense glare, he recanted swiftly enough, bowing inward. "Or maybe it was Taylor. I... I was pretty sparked up at the time."

That made Jude flinch, eyes widening and he gawked at Danny. A flush of heat spread through his face and he tightened his hold on his own arms enough that the pain kept him from flying into a true rage. "You told me you wouldn't do that anymore, that you were clean," he said in careful, controlled tones.

"I-I know. It was stupid," Danny replied, averting his gaze and rubbing the back of his neck. Such familiar actions, followed by such familiar words. "I swear it won't happen again."

And that was just too much, Jude rose up from the couch, glaring up at the taller man. "Fuck you!" He roared, startling Danny into looking back at him, meeting his gaze though he found it hard to even look at Danny, his lover's face and the room becoming obscured by a screen of tears. "You said that the last time this happened! And you said that the first time this happened! You _promised_ me you were going to take care of yourself, so that we could make this work."

"We can make this work!" Danny cried, and Jude was glad of how panicked Danny sounded.

"No we can't, Danny, because you're a selfish prick! You want to play the Alpha, but as soon as you get a tickle of heat you rush out to drug yourself up, then still put yourself in a position to get mounted!"

"It's not like that. I didn't mean to go... to go that far. It was just supposed to take the edge off." Danny insisted, as if rationalizing it out now could save him.

"Oh I'll bet! You get high as a kite, disguising yourself as just a nice harmless Beta with that street chemical junk in you, then you find yourself some big strapping Alpha and get him to fuck you, bond free. Isn't that your plan?"

Danny had no retort and again looked away. Even if he hadn't thought it through so masterfully, that was exactly how it had gone down.

But that wasn't the end of Danny's "scheme," and Jude realized it felt good to finally get this off his chest, and acknowledging his own part in this problem only helped stoke the fires. "And then you come back as if nothing happened and play house and the sweet life, until of course, oh yeah, you had an Alpha fuck you while you were in heat, so of course you've got a bun in the oven!

"And then you tell me just because you want me to comfort you and take care of you and let you have your fun. Well no, not this time. I have had enough of this bullshit from you!" Spinning round Jude stormed off to the bedroom.

Danny followed him, half formed words tumbling from his lips before he reached the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving your ass!" Jude said, not bothering to turn around as he searched in the closet for a stored suitcase.

"Leaving? You... you can't!"

Jude only snorted and hauled the case up onto the bed.

"But... but I'm pregnant! I-I need my mate!"

That had him whirling back to face Danny, seething. "I am _not_ your mate!" The words made Jude's throat clench and a fresh flood of tears rise up. He rubbed his arm across his eyes to banish them, but they were stubborn and wanted to flow. Danny's face, seen only for a moment before he'd turned away, had looked like he'd been slapped.

"You don't mean that," Danny whispered, leaning on the doorframe for support. "Jude, come on. We can make this work, you'll see. And this, uh this little hiccough? It'll be fine." Pushing off the frame, Danny moved forward, walking slow and careful with just a bit of that stalking gait that Jude once found so sexy. "It'll be just like last time. We can still make this work."

With Danny so close now and adding to his anger, Jude had the terrible notion of socking him in the stomach. Of course, satisfying as it would be to hurt Danny, he had no desire to go to jail for harming a pregnant Omega.

Jude dodged the attempted embrace going over to the dresser drawers and the closet, grabbing items by the armload without a care of what was dropped in his haste and whether it was even his own t-shirts and underwear he was taking. "Don't you get it?"

Danny only blinked, brow still furrowed.

"Last time, should have been _the last_ fucking _time_! And the time before that, the _first_ time, that should have also been the _last_ fucking _time_!" Jude slammed the lid of the suitcase down, wishing it was made of sterner stuff so that it could deliver a nice clap of finality, instead of an indignant puff. At least bringing the zipper round in one fell swoop had a satisfying ring to it.

Keeping turned away from Danny, Jude took in a deep breath and let it out, slow and even. "Danny, I get that you try so hard." Through the corner of his eye, he knew Danny didn't want him to say anymore. "But even if you can't admit it to yourself, you're still an Omega and so you get urges and needs.

"And I knew when we started this relationship, that as a Beta, it would be hard for me to give you what you wanted. Especially when I'm... well, closer to the Omega side of the spectrum myself. But I was willing to try for you, Danny." Exhausted by this emotional turmoil, Jude took a tentative seat on the bed, hands folded in his lap. "When you told me you were pregnant the first time, I thought it was because things weren't strong enough between us; we were only dating a couple months at that point. But I was there for you every step of the way and by the end, we were living together and I felt certain that a bond was forming."

"We did form a bond. We still have a bond!" Danny insisted.

But Jude shook his head, a bitter smile trembling on his lips. "And then you told me you were pregnant a second time, and I found your stash. You'd been covering up your heats in the worst way, and letting Alphas..." Jude shuddered, then and now, he really hadn't wanted to think about how long that had been going on for and how many Danny had been with while still coming home to him. "That stuff isn't birth control, you idiot! It's just a trick; a selfish, disgusting cheat."

"But I didn't want to risk bonding with anyone else. You're the only one I want."

Jude grit his teeth and his hands clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. "There are better ways to do that! All it would take is putting aside your pride and admitting that you're still an Omega, even when you're not pregnant!" Jude stretched his fingers, they were stiff with tension, but he still used them to comb through his hair as he rocked forward. "I'm sick of playing this game with you, Danny. If you wanted to be pregnant, we could have worked something out."

"I don't want to be pregnant!" Danny cried, and though he sounded enraged by the very notion of it, Jude wasn't fooled in the least. Since tending to him the second time, Jude suspected that Danny was using the pregnancies as some means of having his cake and eating it too; able to play out the part of Alpha with Jude, while giving into his Omega physiology.

Now on a third pregnancy, accomplished the same way as before, Jude's theory felt strengthened and he had to get out before the pattern continued.

Taking hold of his suitcase, squeezing the handle for support, Jude got up. Danny hurried to bar his way, standing before him, hands out wanting to grab hold of Jude, but not trusting himself to do anything rash and fearful of Jude's rebuttal.

"Don't go. Oh please don't go!" Danny begged. "I know I fucked up. I know I've fucked up before too and that I should've changed then. I'll change now, I swear it. I'll change, I'll never let another Alpha touch me, I swear it. Just please Jude, don't leave me."

Jude looked at Danny, looked up into his face, the pathetic expression on the verge of tears, and hardened his heart. He ducked away from those hands hovering over him and made his way to the front door. "Let's not kid ourselves, Danny, especially with promises you _can't_ keep." That might have been harsh, but never letting another Alpha touch him... that was too much of a stretch.

"I'll get rid of it! I'll get an abortion, then everything will be okay, right?"

Everything would not be okay, Jude thought, grinding his teeth hard enough to strain his jaw. Danny may have been desperate enough to suggest such action, but he was a healthy specimen --if a little unstable mentally by usual Omega standards-- with a record of two previous healthy births. No doctor would sanction termination under those circumstances, and if it got out that Danny was using means to trick Alphas to get himself pregnant, that might be grounds for forcing him into a Repopulace facility. Well then Danny could have all the unbonded pregnancies he wanted, just at the cost of his freedom, and of course never playing the Alpha ever again.

Jude shook his head, casting out such scenarios, knowing they would only tether him to this sinking ship. "Danny, just go through with it like you always do. Then... find yourself a good Alpha, someone who can make you happy and give you exactly what you want."

"I don't want an Alpha, I want you. _You_ give me exactly what I want."

"Not any more." Jude left his apartment key on the counter and didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the two characters started having a yelling match in my head one morning, and because I am a fan of Omega Verse scenarios, this short piece may become a prologue to a more complicated story of love and Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.


End file.
